


Wojtek bears the load that leads to victory!

by rev_lady_mal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Monte Cassino, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev_lady_mal/pseuds/rev_lady_mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of Monte Cassino in Italy. Canada and Poland are there pounding Germany out of the Medieval fortress with the help of a special soldier named Wojtek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wojtek bears the load that leads to victory!

~ May 18, 1944 ~

Canada watched through the haze and smoke at the distant Benedictine monastery Germany had converted into a fortress to hold off the advancing Allied line. The Canadian 5th armored division were making good ground against the German forces; without their tanks they weren’t able to put up much resistance. The constant barrage of artillery fire from the Polish II Corps were also doing significant damage. Soon the infantry would move in and this costly battle would be over. Once they were through Hitler’s Winter Line, Rome’s days were numbered.

Poland stood nearby, watching the action through a pair of binoculars. “We’re totally pounding Germany!” He shouted over the noise at Canada.

“It’s going very well!” Canada shouted back.“We have them on the run now!”

Suddenly a single soldier came running down the hill, as he approached Canada and Poland he shouted frantically “We’re running out of shells! Quick, send Wojtek!”

“Right! Got it!” Poland answered, then did a quick, snappy about face, put his hands up to his mouth and shrilly screamed “WOOOOJJJJTEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!

At first nothing moved, then slowly through the smoke and haze Canada began to make out the slow, ambling shape of the biggest brown bear he had ever seen. Behind him in a cart were boxes of artillery shells.

"Is that a a a -” Canada stupidly asked, pointing at the massive animal as he waddled up to Poland and gave him an affectionate growl.

“Yes, this is Wojtek, isn’t he totally awesome?” Poland exclaimed and began scratching the huge bear behind his ears. “That’s a good Wojtek, yes you are the best bear ever! Take those shells up front! That’s a good boy! Extra beer for you tonight!” And then Poland reached into his pocket, produced three cigarettes and shoved them into the bears gaping maw. Poland then gave Wojtek a few affectionate slaps on the rump. The bear growled again and began moving up the hill, happily chewing on his snack.

“Oh he’s like, the best! He’s never dropped a shell!” Poland said, then lifted the binoculars back to his eyes to watch the fighting.

Canada could only stare at the bear’s behind disappearing into the smoke. Kumajiro pushed his helmet up to look at Canada and muttered, “Don’t get any ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little bit of trivia while doing research for my US history classes tonight. I in no way mean any disrespect to the Valiant Polish II Corps because they LIKE, TOTALLY KICKED GERMANY’S ASS in The Battle of Monte Cassino!


End file.
